


Join the Fun

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Caught in the Act, Dom/sub, Edging, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer goes looking when he thinks he hears harm befall a teammate, but instead finds a very different kind of torment going on.  And joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/gifts).



Engineer looked nervously around the hall. He could have sworn he'd heard the noises from from this direction, but now that he'd arrived, he heard nothing but the distant, persistent machine humming of the base's central computer banks.

He had chased the sound deep into the base, away from the usually-trod paths and rooms the team lived in day-to-day, headed around the far end of the central computer's massive room. The hall was dusty and disused, only ever entered when Miss Pauling arrived to collect data or to escort a technician to the mysterious room. Even Engineer, a man impossibly qualified to work on any machine he laid eyes on, a doctor eleven times over in various scientific fields, one of the two people on base tasked with maintaining the respawn system, was disallowed entry into the heart of the base. Yet here he was, creeping down a hallway lit with half-dying fluorescent lights and smelling of burning dust, looking for the source of phantom sounds.

It was a scream. Not just any scream, but a deep, rumbling one. It had been Heavy's voice. The man bellowed and roared daily on the battlefield, but he was quiet as a church mouse when off hours. A scream from the taciturn giant was cause for concern, especially when it had caused Engineer to strain to hear, allowing him to catch wind of a scuffle. Thumps and footfalls and a slap like knuckles to flesh, then a slam of a door, and then nothing.

Now Engineer was looking for that door, and whatever horrors lay behind it.

 

_“_ _Pozhaluista...”_

 

The Texan whipped around to face the door behind him. There had been no mistaking what he'd heard. Quiet, pleading Russian. Someone had subdued the giant, somehow, and had him at their mercy. The thought made Engineer's blood boil. Heavy was a brilliant, powerful man. His voice sounded so weak.

Engineer drew his pistol  with the gunslinger , wishing he'd thought to fetch his shotgun.  He shouldered against the door and gripped its knob with his flesh-and-blood hand. With a deep breath, he threw the door open and brought his gun to bear, ready to holler a threat. His voice caught in his throat, and his jaw fell agape. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd find behind that door, but it was decidedly not this.

Heavy was indeed in the room,  and he was indeed quietly pleading.  He was blindfolded, laying on his back  atop a  smallish bed, barely more than a cot .  His hands were bound above his head with rope and tied to  the  bars of the headboard . His legs were spread,  bound to the  bars of the footboard by ropes around his ankles .  He was entirely naked, and in his lap sat Medic, similarly naked, and speared upon the giant's thick, hard cock, riding him with lazy rolls of his hips.  Perhaps most startling was the machine perched at the end of the  bed between Heavy's legs:  a small engine hooked to a piston arm, which was repeatedly plunging a dildo into the Russian giant's ass. Both men froze at the sound of the intrusion, Medic sinking down to the hilt on Heavy and sitting there, glaring at the shocked Texan.  The machine continued to fuck away, drawing strained sounds from its victim.

In a  quiet voice shaky with pleasure , Heavy asked, “What is happening, Doktor?”

“We have a visitor,” the German replied coolly, his gaze firmly on Engineer, his eyes lidded with a superiority surprisingly easy to muster for a man just caught with his teammate's cock up his ass. “ Guten abend, Engineer.”

“Engineer?” Heavy blurted out, jerking in surprise only to immediately flop back to the mattress with a gasp as the dildo hit him just right.

Engineer's jaw worked a moment, but no sound came out.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Medic asked, less amused and more annoyed now. “Come in or go away, bitte.”

“Come in?”

“I assu m e that is why you have hunted us down, here.”

“ I heard a scream.”

“Ja, sadly I had forgotten to bring the gag for this session. We decided to do something a bit less...painful, this time,” Medic grinned, his teeth too white and too perfect. Engineer instantly found it unnerving. Well, more unnerving than usual. Beneath him, Heavy squirmed helplessly, panting quietly as the machine fucked away.

Engineer's mind fogged up at the idea of just what sort of painful shenanigans the massive man and the mad doctor got up to in private with a gag. Already, he was feeling more than a little fuzzy-headed as hormones flooded his system, watching that dildo disappear and reappear into and out of Heavy's ass, hearing the little sounds coming out of the big man, wilting a little under the imperious gaze of the dangerously handsome doctor, and trying not to stare at Medic's ass stretched wide around the Russian's cock. He was grateful for the bagginess of overalls. With a deep breath, he holstered his gun and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Gut,” Medic tutted, that grin curling into a smirk. “Perhaps it is fortunate that I have forgotten the gag, then, should you want mein Schlampe's mouth for your uses.”

Heavy groaned at the doctor's German insult, his head lolling back onto the table. He was too turned on, too overwhelmed, and as he heard the Texan round on him, no doubt looking him up and down, he shivered with a mix of excitement and embarrassment. It was one thing for the mighty giant to be reduced to a quivering slut under Medic's commanding guidance. After all, he was in love with the man. But like this, coming undone under ropes and blindfold, being fucked by a machine while bound to a rickety bed and used like a sex toy by a smaller man, was unthinkable for a teammate to see. He bore down on the toy fucking him and let out a groan.

“Sure does like that little contraption, don't he?” Engineer chuckled, unbuckling his overalls.

“It is a perennial favourite toy of ours,” Medic agreed with a chuckle, then ground down on Heavy's cock, stealing the giant's breath.

Strolling over to the machine plunging the dildo into Heavy, Engineer let his overalls fall to the floor. He look a quick look at the toy, humming quietly in thought, then asked, “This as fast as it goes?”

“It is on the highest setting.”

“Naw, that ain't gonna do. How you gonna wreck the boy's ass if'n you can do better the old-fashioned way?” the Texan asked, palming his hard cock through his underwear to illustrate his point. He reached down to his overalls and fished a small kit out, flipping it open to reveal a set of small screwdrivers. “Now lessee here...”

“Engie, I did not ask you in here to fiddle with our things,” the doctor sighed, looking over his shoulder at the shorter man. “Bitte, can we please just—”

Medic was cut off as he was nearly bucked off of Heavy's lap, the giant seizing up with a moan as the dildo suddenly jumped from a constant, delicious rhythm to a harsh, fast, forceful pounding that rocked his body and shook the bed. Heavy threw his head back and gasped, trembling in his bonds.

“There, that'll do 'er just fine,” Engineer grinned, setting down his tools then pulling his shirt over his head. “Just a few adjustments and she's a real ride now.”

The doctor gasped his thanks as he returned to riding Heavy, the heels of his hands perched on the edges of the table as he pitched forward and began to rock his hips, taking full advantage of his lover's newfound furor to resume his own pleasure.

Engineer finished stripping as he watched Medic fuck himself on Heavy's thick cock, pondering exactly how he wanted to slot himself into the proceedings. After all, it wasn't every day you had an enormous Russian bear bound and blindfolded with a fucking machine turning him into pudding at your disposal. He briefly entertained the idea of waiting his turn and climbing aboard once Medic had gotten his fill, but listening to the way Heavy was practically whining, he didn't think the man had enough left in him for a second go at being ridden. At least, not without a short break. Instead, he decided to take the invitation to his mouth, which was currently open around a series of jumbled moans.

Heavy's breath caught as he felt the bed bow beside his head, warmth radiating from the shorter man's warm thigh. Engineer slung his leg over the giant's chest and tilted up onto his knees, straddling the man's neck as he slipped his cock between Heavy's parted lips.

He responded immediately, wrapping his mouth around the Texan's thick length, his tongue going to work laving against its head with startling eagerness that stole his breath. Engineer leaned forward, gripping the headboard, and pushed deeper into the giant's mouth, silently telling him exactly what it was he intended to do. He felt Heavy's tongue cup the underside of his shaft, and felt the cool air of a long intake of breath against his pubic mound. Engineer thrust into Heavy's throat and found no resistance, just tight heat and pleasure. He pulled back and thrust again, soon meeting the same rhythm as the man riding Heavy's cock, fucking his throat roughly.

Behind Engineer, Medic kept pace, bobbing his ass up and down, taking Heavy deep into himself and biting back moans. In front of his eyes, Engineer's tight, round ass was bobbing up and down in concert with him, humping Heavy's face. His balls rested on the Russian's strong chin, and with each outstroke, Heavy gasped wetly for air before being choked again, unable to properly voice his pleasure around the invading cock. Medic salivated, staring at the Texan' ass, rolling his hips and taking Heavy to the hilt. He laid forward over the giant's body and grabbed hold of Engineer's hips.

Of all the things he had expected today, nestling his cock deep in Heavy's throat as Medic spread his cheeks and began to lick his ass was not even close to being in Engineer's mind. That said, it had certainly turned out to be a rather pleasant change from normalcy. He groaned, arching up to present himself better for Medic, who clutched the shorter man's hips tightly as he lapped at the puckered skin of his hole, mashing his nose against Engineer's hot flesh with each roll of his hips, continuing to fuck himself using Heavy.

Heavy had no idea what was happening, but Medic's muffled moaned and speeding pace, combined with Engineer's louder groans and slowed strokes, forcing him to go longer and longer without air each time, filled his ears with sweet music and his body with burning need. It felt so good to be filled, to have both smaller men using his body like their own playground and take such pleasure of him. He quaked in his bonds, Medic's ass clenching around him in sporadic flutters as the doctor played with him, his every nerve feeling like it was on fire as the dildo blazed in and out of him with reckless haste, fucking him with the tireless mechanical precision. His shoulders ached, his hands were half-numb, and his feet fared no better. He was dizzy, gasping through his nose every time Engineer's cock left his throat, spit running from the corners of his mouth and coating his chin, only to come back and cut off his air once again, starving him of oxygen, making his lungs burn and his chest ache. It thrilled him, and his eyes watered under the blindfold, soaking the fabric with his tears of duress and ecstasy.

Medic slurped at Engineer's ass, pushing his tongue inside the stout mechanic and drinking in the louder moan he earned for his effort, fighting the tight muscle of the man's hole for a moment before returning to licking at his entrance like his favourite treat. He was so hard, so ready, and he could feel his precome smearing on Heavy's hairy belly as he rocked back against him, filling his ass to capacity with the giant's massive member. He picked up his pace, slamming himself down onto Heavy, bucking forward to lick Engineer, and sliding one hand beneath himself to tug himself to completion with quick strokes that dragged his knuckles against the Russian's slicked belly. He pushed his face into Engineer's ass, keening against his heated skin as he came, clenching tight around Heavy's cock in a series of fluttering paroxysms that would have stolen the giant's breath had he any to steal. He spent himself on Heavy's belly and chest, shuddering until he had pumped the last of it out. He did not stop rolling his hips.

Heavy was grateful for this, because after another desperate breath, his throat was full of cock once again, and those clenches dragged him to the edge. It did not take the overstimulated giant long to tip over, buried deep in the heat of his lover's perfect ass. He bucked up into Medic, shaking, convulsing, but made not a sound. He couldn't cry out, couldn't groan, couldn't scream, his breath gone and his throat stretched around Engineer, whose pubic hair tickled at his nose as he ground into his mouth, basking in Medic's attention. Instead, he simply jerked in his bonds, the sense leaving his mind as he spilled out deep inside of the doctor with hot throbs, filling him with his seed before finally sagging to the bed, utterly spent.

Engineer took this as a sign to finish up and pulled out of the giant's mouth, sitting up on his knees and letting him breathe. Medic moved with him, still lapping at him with that hot, slippery tongue. Taking his cock in hand, the Texan marveled at it, glistening in the low light with the thick saliva of Heavy's throat. He groaned, giving himself a squeeze, and lifted Heavy's blindfold.

The giant blinked, confused, his vision dim and blurry from disuse. Colours slowly merged together, and when he could finally make out details, he saw Engineer kneeling over him, tugging at his own cock with furious speed, his hand flying over his length with determined furor. His gunslinger hand came down to grab hold of Heavy's chin, demanding he stay still, demanding he look up at him. With a grunt, Engineer came, first a stripe up the Russian's cheek, then another that caught his nose, and a third across his lips before he was reduced to droplets that he squeezed out and wiped across Heavy's cheekbone with the tip of his cock. He watched with a grin as the giant's tongue snaked out to taste the come on his lip with a quiet sound of arousal.

Medic was the first to disengage, sitting up and carefully sliding off of Heavy, his legs shaky beneath him on the storage room floor. He offered Engineer a hand and helped him off of the largest man, then stood a moment to take in the sight before him.

Heavy lay on the bed, still bound but now able to see, soft hitches of his breath trying to disguise barely audible whines as the toy pounding into his ass continued its restless railing. He had come smeared all over his belly and chest, matting down his hair, come and lube slicking his softening cock, come on his face, and spit running down his chin and cheeks and neck. He was flushed red from his head to his shoulders. He looked plaintively to his lover, overstimulated and uncomfortable.

Medic grinned, his teeth to white, too perfect, and looked to his new accomplice, Engineer. “Heavy's refractory period is surprisingly short for a man of his age. And since you are our guest, perhaps you would like the next ride? I have, after all, already started back there,” he took the liberty of giving the shorter man's ass a squeeze. “I can finish the job and prepare you, should you like.”

“Next ride? You're gonna keep goin' with this?” the Texan asked, incredulous.

“Of course! I had originally planned to edge Heavy for several hours when we made plans and cleared our schedules. But since that is clearly no longer the case, instead we can just keep forcing him to come until he can stand it no longer,” Medic replied, as if it were a simple matter.

Engineer looked to Heavy, who stared back at him with wide blue eyes. The giant licked more come from his lips. Engineer bent over against a nearby crate and presented his ass. “Better get to 'er, Doc. Gonna need a lot of prep for a dick that big.”

Medic tittered, reaching under the bed for the lube. “Yes, I am happily aware.”


End file.
